


One More Last Time

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [22]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Breakfast, Business, Close Calls, Coitus Interruptus, Conflict, Conversations, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Decisions, Desire, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, French Kissing, Ghouls, Ghouls are not human, Hangover, Hotel Sex, Hotels, In Public, Kissing, Lust, Magic Fingers, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orders, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Restaurants, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suspicions, Temptation, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, Touring, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Sparks fly when MCC enlists the help of a writer and her colleagues to document the journey while on their European tour.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: When the Feeling Strikes [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409425
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	1. Mr. Last Night

_“A friend of mine back home has always said that the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else…”_

His words echoed in my mind, and his penetrating gaze was seared into my memory. And while last night all seemed like a dream, I realized as I slowly started to awake that it had been anything but.

My head had never hurt so much, and my mouth had never been so dry. I don’t think there was a muscle in my body that didn’t ache, but worst of all was the space between my legs. It’s impossible to take that kind of pounding and not have your body protest in the morning…yet that didn’t stop me from wanting more.

I was in Stockholm with my colleagues, one of whom was my newly former boyfriend, for a gig that would see us traveling through nine cities over the next ten days with a Swedish band that I’d only been vaguely familiar with previously. I’d done my homework in preparation for this tour of sorts though, familiarizing myself with their music and members…or so I thought.

We had arrived at our hotel a day early. Dane and I were only two days removed from the amicable dissolution of our three-year relationship. We had worked together for several years prior to that and had developed a solid friendship, and we were certain we’d be able to make it through this tour together. But when I saw him kissing another woman, I ended up in the hotel bar, attempting to drink my feelings away. And that’s when I met _him_.

His solid body was pressed against mine, holding me tight in his grasp as he spooned me from behind. His breath was hot against the back of my neck, and he still seemed to be out like a light. We’d ended up in his room, and images of passionately entangled limbs flashed through my mind as I tried to make heads and tails of my current predicament.

I could see from the alarm clock on the nightstand that it was almost seven o’clock, and there was somewhere I needed to be by eight-thirty. My colleagues and I were supposed to meet the bandmembers for breakfast, the first time we’d be meeting in person. I’d exchanged a few emails with their singer and guitarist, Omega, but had otherwise dealt with a woman named Sister Sophia Imperator, and we knew early on that this would likely be the most unique gig we’d ever have.

Sister Imperator was the matriarch of a congregation in Linköping, Sweden, and after Dane, Patrick, and I had signed our non-disclosure agreements, she filled us in on a few things that she felt were imperative for us to know before we accepted the gig that would see us traveling closely with the band, interviewing and capturing pictures and footage of them during the tour.

The bandmembers served the leaders of a Satanic church, known unofficially as the “Church of Ghost”. The name stemmed from their highly successful recruitment initiative, The Ghost Project, better known as the Swedish heavy metal band, Ghost.

Ghost rotated its bandmembers as needed and had a constant pipeline of talent, waiting for their opportunity to join the band. Former members sometimes went on to form other bands, most notably MCC and Priest, and it was with the former that we would be touring.

None of this might sound particularly noteworthy, but it was just the beginning.

Two of the bandmembers—along with many of the inhabitants of their Linköping abbey—weren’t exactly human. They were demons from the pits of hell, summoned to serve the Church of Ghost and its leaders as they spread the word of their Dark Lord.

_“Wait, are you telling us that the devil is real…?” Dane had interjected during a Zoom meeting with Sister Imperator._

_“Precisely,” the matriarch had replied in a matter-of-fact manner. “It’s all real, Mr. Sullivan.”_

_“We didn’t sign our souls over to him by signing that NDA, did we?” Patrick had cautiously chimed in._

_Sister Imperator responded with a soft chuckle. “No, Mr. Janssen,” she replied. “Our Dark Lord would never do something so underhanded. If you were to sell your soul, I assure you that it would be a conscious decision on your behalf. It is not something that is taken lightly.”_

_“Is nobody concerned that we’d be touring with demons…?” I was equal parts terrified and curious, and the question was begging to be asked._

_The matriarch again replied with a soft chuckle. “Omega is one of our most humanized and trusted ghouls, Ms. Quinn, and Ridge is his protégé. They maintain their glamour when in the company of others, and you would never otherwise know they were ghouls. They will cause you no harm, that I can guarantee.”_

Omega was among the eldest ghouls at the abbey and had been “topside”, as they call it, for nearly four centuries. In addition, he had previously spent several years touring around the world with the Ghost Project without incident.

_“Our dear Quintessence is our ministry’s most dedicated ambassador, Ms. Quinn, and he is also the consummate professional,” Sister Imperator further explained. “I have had the pleasure of knowing him for several decades and am very biased, but he is an exceptionally talented guitarist, vocalist, and lyricist, and he is also kind, considerate, and intelligent. I am most certain that you will enjoy being in his company.”_

We took the gig. Their offer was more than generous, considering it was less than two weeks until the start of the tour, and our curiosity about the inhabitants of this Satanic Swedish abbey was too great to ignore.

I’d been awake for maybe fifteen minutes when the man behind me started to show signs of life. I couldn’t remember his name, and while I kept thinking that it started with a vowel, I couldn’t be certain. Whatever his name was, I could feel his cock hardening against my ass, and my body was quick to respond.

“Are you awake, Evie?” he whispered before he pressed his soft lips against my shoulder.

“ _Mmm-hmm_ ,” I responded as I rolled over in place so I could face him. The room was still quite dark thanks to the hotel’s usage of black-out curtains, leaving me unable to see him, for the most part. “I have to be somewhere soon…”

“I have to be somewhere too,” he murmured. “But how about an orgasm or two for the road…?”

“I…I’m so sore,” I confessed with a pained look on my face. “I don’t even know if I can…”

He sighed sympathetically as his hand moved down my body until his fingers were running along my slit. “Was I too rough on you…?

“No,” I blurted out. “I…I enjoyed it… _immensely_ , and it was _exactly_ what I needed.”

His digits slid between my lower lips and slowly breached my entrance. Even his thick fingers were too much, but he’d already managed to turn me on to the point where a satisfactory resolution was necessary. And as he worked me closer and closer to an orgasm, the pain inexplicably subsided.

It was as if he had magic fingers, and just like that, I was ready for him to fuck me again.

“Please fuck me,” I panted, begging him to give me what I both wanted and needed. “I need your cock so bad…”

I didn’t have to ask twice. In an instant, he was between my legs and guiding his perfect cock inside of me. He snapped his hips forward, fully sheathing himself in the process, and he immediately began fucking me into the mattress as he used the pad of his thumb to rub my clit in tight little circles. I started to come undone almost immediately, and it didn’t take long for him to push me over the edge, with the spasming of my inner walls hastening his own climax as well.

“I’m so close,” he groaned. “Where do you want me to cum?”

“Inside of me,” I whimpered in response, and I had no matter than gotten the words out of my mouth when he came. I could feel the deluge of his hot seed deep within me, and while I should’ve been more cautious about having unprotected sex with a stranger, let alone allowing him to finish inside of me, I wasn’t concerned for some reason.

He flopped back on the bed next to me as he was coming down from his orgasmic high, and at his behest, I cuddled up against him as he wrapped an arm around me. We’d never met before the previous night, and would likely never see each other again, but it was the happiest and most secure I’d felt with a lover in a long while.

It was pushing seven-thirty, and it was with great reluctance that we got out of bed. He gathered my clothes for me, and I got dressed in the relative darkness of his room as he watched from where he sat on the side of the bed, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his thighs. The stranger then walked me to the door before he pulled me into his arms for our final good-bye.

“Thank you for last night and this morning,” he murmured as he rested his forehead against mine. “You were exactly what I needed too…”

After a brief make-out session that threatened to turn into more, we managed to pry ourselves apart so I could leave. I grabbed my purse from the desk, opened the door, walked out, and headed down the hall towards the elevator as he watched from the doorway in a pair of black boxer briefs.

“Bye,” I whispered as I looked back at him and blew him a kiss. He smiled and waved before disappearing into his room. The door closed behind him, and the door was effectively closed on our brief but blissful time together. 

I took a quick shower once I made it to my room and then got dressed afterwards, choosing an outfit I’d be able to work in if I found myself unable to able to change before tonight’s concert: a relaxed fit white button-down shirt with vertical greyish-purple stripes, skinny jeans, and a pair of black low-top Chucks. I brushed my teeth and dried my hair, leaving it down but making sure to grab a binder in case I wanted to pull it back later. I kept my make-up simple, applying some mascara, blush, and lip gloss. And I realized as I was getting ready that—aside from still being thirsty—my hangover was largely gone, something I attributed to as a residual effect from the orgasm he’d fucked out of me less than an hour before.

By the time I was finished, I still had fifteen minutes to spare. Patrick texted me to let me know that he and Dane had already gotten a table at the restaurant downstairs and were awaiting the arrival of the band. I grabbed everything I thought I’d need, tossed it in a messenger bag, and left my room.

Mr. Last Night was still on my mind as I waited for the elevator, and I couldn’t help but think it was a shame that he’d only be a one-night stand. There was so much passion between us, from what I could recall, something that had been lacking in my relationship with Dane for longer than I cared to admit. He truly had been exactly what I needed, and part of me wished we’d had the opportunity to see where our chemistry might take us.

The elevator _dinged_ , and the doors parted a few short moments later. I stepped into the empty lift, pressed the “1” button, and then watched as the doors closed before my descent began.

I exited the elevator after a brief ride, and I caught eye of Mr. Last Night as I crossed the lobby en route to the restaurant. He was facing my direction as he talked to a couple of other men with their backs to me, and my presence didn’t do unnoticed. He quirked an eyebrow and smirked as I passed by, and I acknowledged him with a smirk of my own. Seeing him through sober eyes, he did not disappoint. Tall with a solid build, he was dressed in a black t-shirt and tight black jeans, and he was incredibly attractive.

_Yay me_ , I thought as I continued my path to the restaurant, impressed that my drunken self had managed to score a man so hot, but also feeling like I recognized him from somewhere. But… _where_ was the question that plagued me.

I spotted Patrick and Dane as soon as I entered the restaurant; they were sitting at a circular table that seated seven, so I walked over and joined them, sitting next to Patrick to put some distance between myself and Dane. We talked amongst ourselves as we waited for the men of MCC to join us, and a couple of minutes later, they started to file in. I recognized Ridge right away; he was tall and handsome with a nicely groomed beard, and as his eyes scanned the room for us, I gave a small wave to get his attention.

His light blue eyes met mine, and there was a smile and nod of acknowledgement as he headed in our direction, leading his bandmates. Dane, Patrick, and I stood up to greet each as they came around the table to shake our hands. Ridge was followed by Brothers Pӓr and Niels, and finally by Omega.

The recognition was evident on both of our countenances when we came face-to-face, realizing that we’d spent the previous night together.

_Oh. Fuck._


	2. The First Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough start, Omega makes it up to Eva the way he best knows how.

Omega and I recovered quickly from our shock before anybody else noticed anything was awry.

“Hi Omega, I’m Eva,” I said with a forced smile as I stuck my hand out, a gesture he echoed, minus the smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise,” he replied flatly as we briefly shook hands.

I sat down after he’d moved on to greet Patrick and Dane, and I took a gulp of my water as I attempted to calm my racing heart. _Why did this have to happen to me?_ I silently pondered. I drank infrequently, and it was exceptionally rare for me to get drunk. In addition, I’d never, ever slept with a client before last night. And while I knew it couldn’t happen again, my body didn’t get that memo because I could feel myself responding to his mere presence.

The greetings concluded as everybody took their seats. Ridge sat next to me, with Pӓr sitting on his other side, followed by Niels and Omega. I took another quick drink of water as I realized Mr. Last Night was sitting next to my ex.

“Is everything okay, Miss Eva?” Ridge quietly asked as he discreetly leaned towards me. “You seem…stressed.”

I was impressed by how perceptive he was, but with him being not only a client, but also Omega’s protégé, there was no way I could confide in him. “I’m fine, Ridge,” I assured him with another forced smile. “I think I’m just hungry. Thank you though.” I picked up my menu and attempted to focus on the restaurant’s breakfast offerings.

“I do not believe you, but I will let the subject go,” Ridge replied as he too picked up his menu.

“Thank you, Ridge,” I murmured as I scanned the multitude of options, but I was soon distracted by the feeling that I was being watched; a stealthy glance over the top of my menu as I turned it over confirmed my suspicion: Mr. Last Night was glaring at me from over the top of the menu he grasped in his large ringed hands.

The drummer leaned my way again. “Why is Omega looking at you like that?” he whispered.

“You’ll have to ask him later, Ridge,” I murmured in response, hoping that he’d drop this subject as well. Fortunately, he did, and even more fortuitously, Omega’s glare ended when he apparently realized that he’d attracted the attention of his protégé.

A waiter came over and took our orders a few minutes later, and after he left, we started to go over the agenda for the day. Omega did most of the speaking amongst their quartet, while Patrick, Dane, and I each covered our sections. I was the primary interviewer, with Dane being our primary videographer and Patrick being our primary photographer, but we all knew each other’s roles and could fill in for one another in a pinch.

We took a break when breakfast was served, segueing to a more informal conversations while we ate. As I observed Ridge and Omega, I realized how right Sister Imperator had been when she told us how we wouldn’t otherwise know they were ghouls if we didn’t already possess that knowledge, and that’s when it hit me: I’d fucked a demon.

I can’t say it had been on my bucket list, but I guess I can cross it off anyway.

Ridge leaned in my direction again. “You fucked a demon, Miss Eva?” His question was discreetly whispered, but by the look on my face, you’d have thought he had announced it to the entire table. “I am sorry…it’s one of my powers,” he quickly explained. “I can sometimes hear the thoughts of certain individuals around me, and I…I heard that one. Who?”

“How many demons are at this table, Ridge?” I whispered in response once I’d overcome my horror enough to speak again.

“Well, there’s two…me and O—ohhhhhhhh…”

I was glad that I wouldn’t have to further spell it out for him.

“That explains so much, Miss Eva,” he murmured as he glanced across the table at Omega. Fortunately, that was the last of that topic, and I did my best to better control my thoughts the rest of our time together.

It was nearly ten o’clock by the time we’d finished our breakfast and covered everything we needed to discuss, and that left us an hour before we needed to check out of the hotel and meet at their tour bus. The Ghost Project was currently between tours, so MCC was able to use their bus for this tour that would take us through six countries before all was said and done.

Ridge, Niels, and Pӓr had left the restaurant. I was discussing something with Patrick while Omega and Dane chatted about something else, and once our conversation ended, Mr. Last Night stopped me before I was able to leave.

“Eva, can I talk to you for a moment?” he asked from across the table before I even had the chance to stand up, and I nodded in response without otherwise saying anything. Dane left with Patrick, leaving me alone with the ghoul.

He glared at me from across the table as he waited for my colleagues to leave the restaurant, and once they were gone, he moved to where Patrick had been sitting. The guitarist folded his arms across his chest and sighed deeply. “So,” he began. “What are we going to do about this, Ev- _ah_ …?” Omega sarcastically emphasized the last part of my name, and I made sure he could see the roll of my eyes before I responded.

“Well, I guess we start by making sure it doesn’t happen again, _Omega_ ,” I replied with a sharp glance. “Oh, and Ridge also knows, by the way.”

“What?” he asked incredulously. “Why did you tell him?”

“I didn’t,” I insisted, and I don’t think he believe me…until I elaborated. “Did you know that he can read thoughts?”

“Oh fuck,” Omega sighed as he allowed his head to loll backwards. “He’s part Aether Ghoul, so he has some of our powers.”

I suddenly recalled that Sister Imperator had mentioned that Omega was a ghoul of the Aether, and the panic set in. “You can read minds?” I asked in a near-shriek, hoping to whatever higher being was listening that he couldn’t.

“No, Eva,” he quickly replied before offering further clarification. “I can’t, but it’s a power that some Aether Ghouls have.” He paused for a moment to sigh. “I’ll talk to him, and I’ll make sure he doesn’t tell anybody else. We just…we don’t need everybody knowing about this.”

At least we were on the same page regarding that.

“Fuck,” he sighed. “How did you _not_ recognize me, Eva?”

“Because I’d been drinking, Omega,” I replied with a scoff as I didn’t appreciate his tone of voice. “Besides, you didn’t introduce yourself as ‘Omega’, so how was I to know?”

“That’s right,” he sighed, as if he were just recalling he had used a different name. “I said my name was ‘Indio’. That’s my alias, and it gets a lot fewer questions than ‘Omega’.”

“Makes sense,” I murmured in response. “Didn’t you recognize me?”

He shook his head. “No, I didn’t,” he replied. “Your hair was different, and you were wearing glasses in the pictures I’ve seen of you. Plus, you said your name was ‘Evie’, and I’d _also_ been drinking.”

“That’s my nickname, Omega,” I explained. “Professionally, I’m usually known as ‘Eva,’ but I otherwise go by ‘Evie’.”

“Fuck,” he again sighed. “That was so unprofessional of us, Eva.”

“Well, while I agree with you, Omega, I’d like to point out that we weren’t working last night, so…”

“Don’t you understand that—in my position—I’m _always_ working?” the ghoul snapped, and I’d obviously invoked his ire. “You know what I am, Eva. My sole purpose is to serve the ministry, so I am _always_ working, even when it looks like I’m not.” He grew more agitated as he continued. “Jesus fucking Christ, are you always that unprofessional? Fucking your clients like that?”

I stared at him dumbly for a few moments, not quite believing what I’d heard. “This conversation is over, Omega,” I replied as calmly as I could. “I am not going to let you speak to me like that.” I slid my chair back, stood up, and walked away from the ghoul. I just…I couldn’t look at him right then. I’d never been so insulted, and I seriously thought about packing my stuff and heading to the airport because I didn’t know how I was going to make it through the next week and a half with him.

I could feel the tears coming a mile away, and I dipped into the bathroom around the corner from the restaurant, rushed into a stall, and silently cried for a few minutes. I wasn’t alone; there were other women coming and going, so I couldn’t sob without calling attention to myself.

I dried my tears, took a deep breath, and left the stall after about five minutes. I studied my reflection in the mirror above the sink as I washed my hands, and my eyes were far less puffy than I thought they would be. I dried my hands and left the bathroom, only to find Omega waiting for me across the hallway.

“Leave me alone, Omega,” I advised him with a sharp look as I started to walk towards the lobby, but he followed and quickly caught up.

“I’m sorry, Eva,” he softly apologized. “I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that, and I regretted it the moment the words left my mouth.”

I continued to walk, refusing to look at him or respond.

“Eva, please,” he pleaded before stepping in front of me and stopping. I tried to walk around him, but he wouldn’t let me by.

“Let me go, Omega,” I insisted as I finally looked up at him. I could see that his expression had already softened considerably, and it softened even more once our eyes met.

“Oh, fuck,” he sighed. “Now I feel even worse because I made you cry.”

Omega reached for me and pulled me into his arms. I put up a somewhat feeble fight against him, not wanting to give in so easily, but also because I was afraid somebody would see us.

“Stop, it’s okay,” he murmured. “They’re all upstairs. Nobody will see us.”

And with that assurance, I acquiesced and let him hold me. I rested the side of my face against his chest as he rubbed my back and continued his apology. “I’m sorry, Eva,” he mumbled against the top of my head as he pressed his lips against it. “I promise I’m not always this much of an asshole. I’m nervous and stressed out over this tour, and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have done that, and I wouldn’t blame you if you decided that you didn’t want to work with me…”

“I was thinking about it,” I quietly admitted.

“Please don’t go, Eva,” he whispered before kissing the top of my head again. “Let me make it up to you…”

“How…?” I asked as I pulled away enough to look up at him. I had no idea how he planned to do it, but I would soon find out.

“Oh, you’ll see,” he assured me with a smirk and a deviously arched eyebrow. “Come on, let’s go…”

He gently grabbed my hand, and we fell into step together as we crossed the lobby en route to the elevator. Omega pressed the “up” button, and the elevator _dinged_ a few seconds later. He ushered me into the empty lift once the doors opened, and he was upon me as soon as the doors shut. He managed to reach for the numbers panel after a few attempts, and he pushed his floor number as he glanced out of the corner of his eye as our kissing continued.

“This can’t…this can’t continue beyond this, Eva,” he breathlessly explained between all-encompassing kisses, and I agreed with an “ _mmm-hmm_ ” before I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave up the last bit of myself that I had been holding out on him.

Once we’d made it to his room, I found myself on his mattress, divested of my jeans with him on his knees between my legs as he eagerly went down on me. It was, in a word, transcendent. His tongue, lips, and fingers could do things that made my eyes roll back in my head, and I’m quite sure that I had an out of body experience or three.

He expertly extracted a trio of orgasms from me as he gave me a tongue-lashing of a lifetime, and he fucked a fourth out of me as he went to town on me from behind to quell the raging hard-on he confessed that he’d been dealing with since breakfast.

It appears that his body reacted in a similar manner to my presence as mine did to him.

We cleaned up after we were done, and by then, it was fifteen minutes until eleven o’clock. He walked me to the door and kissed me softly, lingering for a moment before he kissed me repeatedly, telling me each time that this was “the last one”.

It was obvious that neither of us wanted this to be the last time, yet we both knew it would be best for our working relationship if we ended things once I walked out that door.

But sometimes, the body wants what it wants, and despite all attempts to the contrary, all reason goes out the window.


	3. Pardon the Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Omega struggle to maintain their distance, and suspicion is aroused.

That night on the tour bus as we traveled from Stockholm to Gothenburg, I laid in the king-sized bed in the bedroom at the back of the bus, looking through some of the pictures that Patrick had captured as the band and rest of my crew slept in bunks.

Omega had insisted that I take the bedroom that was utilized by Cardinal Copia when the Ghost Project was on tour. It was lavishly appointed and decorated in burgundy, black, and gold, and it was a room befitting of a Satanic rock band’s frontman; I was certain that I’d never seen such grand traveling accommodations in my lifetime.

As I studied the images on my tablet, there was a soft knock on the door. I set the device on the nightstand, tossed back the covers, got out of bed, and walked over to the door, cracking it open enough to find Omega standing on the other side.

“You’re still awake?” I quietly asked as I stepped back enough to let him in before closing the door again. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and black pajama pants with bare feet, and a few wisps of his unstyled hair had fallen across his forehead.

He nodded in response. “Yeah,” he murmured as he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing back the bits that were out of place. “Can’t sleep.”

“Still too much adrenaline from the show…?” I ventured, to which he shrugged.

“That’s probably part of it,” he mumbled in response. “What about you?”

“I was looking at some pictures from the show,” I quietly replied as I gestured towards the nightstand. “Do you…do you want to see them, Omega…?”

The handsome ghoul licked his lips as his eyes scanned my body. I was dressed in an oversized long-sleeve shirt that went to mid-thigh with panties underneath, and even in the dim lighting, I could feel him undressing me with his eyes. We’d managed to make it through the day without incident and had managed to keep an air of friendly-but-not-too-friendly professionalism, but would we be able to maintain it behind closed doors with our colleagues asleep on the other side?

I didn’t wait for him to respond to my invitation of sorts. I crawled back into bed under the covers and patted the open space next to me. He moved to the other side of the bed and joined me, sliding under the luxurious comforter until he was by my side. I grabbed my tablet and together, we started to look through the images.

Our bodies weren’t touching, but I could feel the warmth and restraint emanating from his solid form, and he gradually drifted closer as I showed him the many pictures that Patrick had taken. We’d managed to keep our hands off each other after what we’d agreed that morning would be our last time together, but the obvious attraction between us threatened to spill over yet again as we continued to swipe through the images on my tablet.

Several pictures in, we reached one where he was bathed in blue light with a sheen of sweat on his forehead, and he was leaning back slightly as he gazed downward at his guitar. “I think this one is my favorite,” I murmured without looking up from the screen, and he hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, that is a good one,” he quietly admitted, and that should have been it; I should have moved on to the next picture. Unfortunately, that’s not what happened.

“You look so magnificent onstage,” I sighed before I was able to catch myself, and that prompted his gaze to shift from the device in my hands to me.

“Do you think so…?” he murmured after a few seconds, to which I nodded in response. “You don’t just…like me for my dick?”

“Omega, come on…” I protested, not wanting to admit how attractive I found him because I feared it would further complicate our already complicated situation.

“I mean it, Eva,” he gently pushed. “Do you find me attractive?”

I sighed. “What do you think, Omega?”

“I think I want to hear you say it,” he replied in a near whisper, and I knew he wasn’t going to let this slide without an answer.

I sighed again, this time in acquiescence. “In case it hasn’t been obvious, yes…I find you quite attractive, Omega,” I reluctantly admitted.

“Thank you,” he murmured with a smirk. “Was that so difficult?” He licked his lips as he started to lean towards me, bridging the short distance between us, and while all I could think about was how much I wanted those lips against mine, I knew we shouldn’t let things go any further for obvious reasons. 

“Omega,” I whispered. “You know that we shouldn’t do this since we’re working together…”

He was so close that I could feel his hot breath against my lips. “I know…but you’re not really working right now, are you?” he asked in a low growl that went straight to my core and fanned the flames of my desire for him. “And I’m just a ghoul in bed next to a beautiful woman, thinking about all the ways I want to make her come…”

“ _Fuck_ ,” I moaned just before our lips crashed together. Resistance had become futile and fuck it…I was ready to let myself get swept away by my hunger for him and pay the consequences for it later.

He started to push me backwards as he moved partially on top of me, and one of his hands went under the covers and between my legs. His fingers pushed aside my panties before they plunged inside of me, and he swallowed the moans that followed as his clever digits went to work.

But unfortunately, it all came to a swift end; we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

We quickly parted, exchanging a look of alarm over how close we came to being caught in the act, and he immediately slid over to put some distance between us. The tablet had slipped from my grasp during our lusty interlude; I was able to locate it right away, and I took a moment to compose myself before I responded.

“Come in,” I said, slightly raising my voice just enough to be heard over the sounds of the bus, and the door opened a moment later.

It was Dane.

“Hey,” I greeted him with as much of a smile I could muster given the situation. I was hopelessly aroused by one man, whilst attempting a conversation with another who just so happened to be my ex. “What’s up?”

Dane looked between me and Omega, and I could see the glint of suspicion forming in his eyes. “Couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled with furrowed eyebrows. “Wanted to check on you to see how you’re doing.”

The ghoul next to me cleared his throat. “I’m, uh, going to go back to bed,” he announced as he slid to the edge of the bed and made his way to his feet. “Thanks for showing me those pictures, Eva.”

“Good night, Omega,” I murmured as I watched him walk towards the door. He nodded at Dane as he passed by, and Dane responded in kind; neither otherwise spoke, and Omega closed the door behind him.

Dane folded his arms across his chest and waited a moment before he said anything. “Did I interrupt something?”

“We were looking at pictures from tonight’s show,” I attempted to explain as calmly as possible as not to arouse any further suspicion. “He couldn’t sleep, so he—”

“Just so happened to come back here to see you,” he interjected. “And then he just so happened to end up in bed with you.”

“Well, yeah, pretty much,” I replied with a shrug. I mean, I wasn’t lying; that’s exactly what happened. “I asked him if he wanted to go through pictures with me, and he made himself comfortable. End of story.”

That wasn’t enough for Dane, unfortunately. “Is there something going on between you two, Eva?” he asked with an eyebrow quirked in doubt over my explanation.

“No,” I replied as I gave him the dirtiest look I could manage. “I don’t really appreciate your tone, Dane, and I’d like to remind you that my personal life is no longer your business.”

Dane grimaced as he sucked in some air between his teeth. “Yeah,” he sighed. “You’d usually be right, except this involves a _client_ of _ours_.”

“Yes, Dane,” I sarcastically conceded. “I’m acutely aware of that. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get some sleep. It’s been a long day.”

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again after a moment’s thought and instead turned around and left the room, abruptly pulling the door closed behind him in a near slam.

“Fuck,” I grumbled as I frustratedly banged the back of my head against the padded headboard a few times. I’d have to tell Omega about this the next time we spoke, and we’d really have to cool it to avoid any further suspicion. It was bad enough that Ridge already knew, and now Dane—the last person on Earth that I wanted to know about this—suspected something as well.

Sleep didn’t come easy that night, and when I woke up in the morning, I looked out the window to see that we were parked in front of a diner called Egg & Milk. It was half past eight and the bus was silent, so I assumed that everybody was already inside. I was mostly correct.

After I’d put myself together enough to venture out, I found Ridge sitting on the burgundy velvet sofa in the “living room” area of the bus. He looked up as he saw me emerge from the hallway, and he was quick to greet me. “Good morning, Miss Eva,” he said with a smile that I couldn’t help but return.

“Good morning, Ridge,” I replied with a smile of my own. “Is everybody else in the restaurant?”

He nodded as he put down the book he’d been reading and made his way to his feet. “They are,” he confirmed. “Omega asked me to wait behind for you. He wanted to do it himself, but under the circumstances, he felt it wasn’t best. He sends his regrets though.”

“’Circumstances’…?” I asked weakly, but I already knew; Omega must’ve spoken with Ridge sometime this morning and told him what had transpired late last night with Dane, and the drummer confirmed as much.

“Omega fears that Dane’s suspicions have been aroused,” he disclosed with a look of concern upon his face. “He is sorry to have put you in such an awkward position with your business partner.” I shrugged in response, but I didn’t otherwise say anything; Ridge continued after a brief pause. “Is Omega correct in thinking that Dane is your ex-boyfriend?”

“Ah, yeah…” I confirmed with a grimace.

“Omega doesn’t like him because he hurt you,” he intimated, but cut himself off before he said anything else. “I don’t think I was supposed to share that. My apologies, Miss Eva.”

“It’s okay, Ridge,” I replied with a soft laugh. “I don’t like him much right now myself.”

We left the bus and walked the short distance across the sidewalk to the entrance. Ridge opened the door for me, and he followed once I was inside. The restaurant’s interior echoed the stylings of an American diner from the 1950s, and it seemed quirky and fun. 

I could see the rest of our party sitting at a cluster of three smaller tables that were pushed together, digging into their breakfasts that included traditional American breakfast fare. Ridge and I placed our orders at the front counter before joining them. I sat next to Patrick and across from Omega, while Ridge sat on an extra chair that had been placed at the head of the table between myself and Omega.

The guitarist had been talking to Patrick and Niels before my arrival, and he waited until I was seated to say anything to me. “Good morning,” he murmured after he’d taken a drink of his coffee. Our eyes briefly met before his flicked back down to the plate in front of him. “Did you sleep well?”

“Once I fell asleep,” I replied with a small smile as I watched him take a bite of his pancakes. “Did you?”

He nodded in response because his mouth was full, and I was quietly grateful that he wasn’t avoiding me as that would likely arouse further suspicion.

Ridge went to fetch our food once it was ready, and we started to discuss the day’s agenda as we all ate. That night’s venue, Sticky Fingers, wasn’t too far away, and we were going to head there for load-in after breakfast. We discussed our agenda for the day, and once we were finished eating, we returned to the bus.

Omega and Ridge flanked me, with the others walking ahead of us. “There’s a nice park down the street from here,” the guitarist murmured to me.

“Oh yeah…?” I replied with a small smile as I looked up at him, and he nodded in response.

“If we had time, I’d take you over there so we could go for a walk or something,” he quietly divulged as he glanced down at me for a moment before looking away again. I wanted to know what that “or something” was all about, but now was not the time to ask; I had my suspicions from the look in his eyes, however, and I imagined that it might include fucking me against a tree somewhere off the beaten path.

Once we were back on the bus, I put myself more together for the day as we traveled the short distance to the venue, and we arrived less than ten minutes later. We spent the next hour unloading the tour bus and moving all the gear inside, and the band spent another hour and a half after that getting their instruments and equipment set-up on the stage while Dane and Patrick gathered footage of them as they did so. In the meantime, I drifted around and tried not to be obvious in the fact that I was checking out Omega’s delectable ass every opportunity I got.

I’d gotten my first good look at it the previous day as they were setting up at the venue in Stockholm; if there was such a thing as “the perfect ass,” it was his, and the tight black jeans he wore encased it perfectly. I had covertly compared the asses of his bandmates and my colleagues to his, and only Ridge’s came close to being as nice; it was no contest otherwise.

I made myself look busy as I scribbled notes in my planner, peering over its top as I moved around to get the best vantage point, and the only one who seemed to be onto me was Omega himself; he had happened to glance at me from over his shoulder, and rather than look away or pretend I wasn’t checking him out, I allowed my eyes to flick up to meet his with a satisfied smirk on my face. He quirked an eyebrow, returned my smirk, and then returned to what he was doing.

It was time for lunch by the time their work was complete, and we decided to hit up the food truck that was located just behind the venue. It was a nice day; partly sunny and in the low 50s, so we ate outside on a nearby picnic table and enjoyed the weather, knowing they would still need to do a sound and light check yet that afternoon.

After we were done eating, I went for a walk with Omega and Ridge to check out some nearby shops while the others decided to return to the venue and hang out there. We’d done our best to keep our distance up until that point because of the others that had been in our presence, and even though the drummer knew about us and we were otherwise alone, we still made a concerted effort to keep ourselves from finding a way to continue what had been interrupted last night. That didn’t, however, stop the lingering gazes that silently told tales of what we wanted to do with each other.

Despite the carnal undercurrents, our trio laughed and enjoyed our time together, and our last stop before returning to the venue was at a pastry shoppe called Mr. Cake. Omega had decided that it was time for fika, so we ordered coffee and a few treats; a Cronutsemla for me, a Red Velvet Croissant for Ridge, and a piece of their Devils Chocolate Cake for Omega.

It was a Saturday afternoon and while the shoppe was busy, we were still able to easily find a table to accommodate our small party. We sampled each other’s desserts as we ate our own, and all was going well until I ended up with some excess cream from my pastry on the side of my mouth. Ridge tried to point it out to me, but Omega took it upon himself to do something about it.

The guitarist reached over and used his thumb to gently remove the cream before offering the digit to me to clean off. I hesitated for a moment as I considered the fact that we were in a restaurant full of other patrons before I threw caution to the wind by parting my lips and taking his thumb in my mouth. His eyes darkened as he watched me sucking and swirling my tongue around the digit, putting on a bit of a show for him and anybody else in the restaurant that might be watching as we both imagined my lips were wrapped around something else of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, a "cronutsemla" is a hybrid donut/croissant that is filled with cream. Mr. Cake is an actual pastry shoppe in Gothenburg, and the desserts mentioned above are available on their menu. 
> 
> https://www.mrcake.se/sortiment-header


	4. The Second Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega and Eva scratch an itch before they reach an agreement that they'll struggle to keep.

The walk back to the venue was excruciating, the longest seven-minute trek of my life. Omega gripped my hand in his as we traversed the busy Gothenburg sidewalks in silence, desperate to be alone for long enough to scratch the itch that was driving us both mad. Ridge had stayed behind at the pastry shoppe, offering to get some treats for the rest of the crew before he headed back himself.

Omega ushered me into the empty tour bus once we reached the parking lot behind the venue where it was parked, and we were unable to make it passed the living room before our desire boiled over. He pushed me up against the door of a storage closet before he covered my mouth with his. “We shouldn’t be doing this,” he acknowledged between heated kisses. “But you’re driving me out of my mind, Eva…”

The feeling was mutual.

“One more last time,” I breathlessly offered, to which he huffed out a laugh.

“One more last time,” he echoed, kissing me once more before he turned his focus to the button and zipper of his jeans so he could push his pants down far enough to free his aching cock. I dropped to my knees in front of him, wanting to do this to him every bit as much he wanted me to do it to him, and I wasted no time by taking him in my mouth and deepthroating him immediately. He groaned above me as he planted his hands against the closet door and watched me eagerly work his member.

My head bobbed as I repeatedly swallowed his cock before I eventually pulled off with a wet _pop_ to change things up. I took him in my hand and licked the underside of his shaft from his balls to his cockhead, and I followed that by first swirling my tongue around the tip and then by taking him in my mouth again. I didn’t take him as deep this time; instead, I used one hand to jerk off the lower half of his member while my mouth focused on the rest and my other hand gently cupped and massaged his balls.

“ _Evaaaaaaaaaaa_ ,” Omega moaned as he thoroughly enjoyed my oral skills. “Sweet Lucifer, you’re going to be the death of me…” I continued to work his cock until he warned me that he was getting close, at which point I sped up my motions and really went to town on him. “Oh fuck,” he groaned as his member kicked and twitched in my mouth. “I’m going to— _nnnnnnnggggggghhhhhhhhhh_!” His seed filled my mouth in a deluge of salty warmth that came in spurts, and I swallowed all he had to offer.

I allowed his member to fall from my lips once he indicated that he’d become too sensitive for any further stimulation, and he was quick to pull me to my feet, again pushing me up against the closet door. We exchanged a heated gaze before I looped my arms around his neck and urged him downwards until I was able to cover his mouth with mine.

The guitarist wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body tight against his. I could feel his still-hard cock against my abdomen, and I hoped he had more in him so he could fuck the hell out of me before we went back inside the venue.

“Pants off,” he ordered in a low growl as he let go of me and backed away so I could do as I’d been told while he moved over to the sofa and plopped down on the burgundy velvet cushions. I watched as he pushed his jeans and boxer briefs further down his thighs until they were around his knees while I removed my own, and as soon as they were off, Omega’s next command awaited me. “Get over here,” he again ordered in a low growl, and I wasted no time in doing as I’d been instructed.

The ghoul helped me onto his lap so that I was straddling his pale but shapely thighs, and he then gripped his cock at its base and held it in place as I lowered myself with my hands on his shoulders. His hands had moved to my waist, guiding me down as he watched more and more of his member disappear inside of me until he was fully seated.

“You feel so amazing, Eva,” he expressed in a low groan as his eyes flicked up to meet mine.

“As do you, Omega,” I purred in response as I began grinding myself against him. 

“So, you were checking me out earlier, were you?” Spoken in a low growl, it was more of a statement than a question.

“ _Mmm-hmm_ ,” I confirmed with a smirk as I continued my ministrations. The velvet under us felt nice against my skin, and I was grateful I wouldn’t have to contend with rug burn. “I certainly was…”

“Did you see anything that you liked…?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Everything,” I purred in response. “But especially that ass of yours, Omega…” I leaned forward so I could whisper in his ear. “…and I’d love to worship the hell out of it.”

“Too bad it’s our last time,” he sighed as he narrowed his eyes in contemplation. “Because we’ll be in a hotel on Monday, and we could have some privacy so you could do just that.”

“Too bad indeed,” I murmured before I took his earlobe in my mouth and teased it with my tongue. “Because that sounds like the perfect opportunity…” I kissed along his jawline, and then to his lips, but stopped short of kissing him; when he tried to kiss me, I teasingly pulled away.

“You’re going to pay for that, you little tease,” he growled as his mouth formed into a devious grin.

“Oh yeah…?”

His fingers dug into my waist, and he brought my gyrations to an end. He then raised me up a few inches and held me in place while he started to thrust upwards into me. Omega quickly worked his way to a near-frantic pace, driving himself into me with every brutal thrust as his cockhead battered my cervix, and he kissed me roughly as he continued his onslaught. He swallowed my moans, and before I knew it, he’d fucked an orgasm out of me.

“Oh, fuck yes!” he cried as my walls contracted around his member. “Come on my cock, Eva!”

His once-measured thrusts became increasingly erratic over the next few minutes as he approached his own climax, and he cried out my name when he reached his end. A few final thrusts, and then he buried himself balls deep before he spent his load.

Omega eventually allowed himself to relax back onto the sofa, and we languidly kissed as I bonelessly slumped against him in our post-coital bliss. I knew we’d have to get cleaned up so we could return to the venue before too long, so I was just going to enjoy it while it lasted.

The kissing eventually came to an end, and he rested his forehead against mine. “We should talk about last night before we go back in,” he murmured.

“Yeah,” I sighed. “That was really close…”

“Too close,” he added. “And I’m sorry that I put you in that position with Dane.”

“It wasn’t just you, Omega,” I pointed out as I pulled away enough to look at him. “It was me too, and I’m sorry for that.”

He nodded in response. “It was both of us,” he sighed. “We’ll need to be more careful _if_ we’re going to keep fooling around like this, because as I see it, you’re the only one with anything to lose here, Eva, and I don’t want to see that happen to you. The guys and I might have a general rule where we don’t mess around with anybody we’re working with, but they’re my brothers, and ultimately, Niels and Pӓr would have my back if they found out about us, just as Ridge has.”

“He’s been so wonderful,” I expressed with a soft smile.

“He’ll continue to help us out, Eva,” he assured me. “But we just need to do our part and be more diligent, especially now that Dane suspects something is going on between us.”

“Maybe we should just cool it until Hamburg…?” I suggested, and I hated the idea as soon as the words left my lips. But given the circumstances we found ourselves in, it seemed like our most realistic option.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I mean, we could try…”

“It’s only a day and a half,” I pointed out. “How hard could it be?”

After we’d cleaned up and made ourselves decent, we opened a couple of windows in the tour bus because the living room smelled like sex. There was a decent breeze, so we hoped it would be enough to air out the room until our return later that night. I didn’t know it at the time, but the room was also equipped with an automatic air freshener that released at timed intervals, so that also helped.

Ridge was waiting for us outside once we left the bus. He’d been standing there for the past ten minutes because he thought it would raise even more suspicion if he went back inside alone. I appreciated his forethought, as did Omega, because he was right.

The guitarist and I kept our distance as much as our obligations would allow for the rest of the day, and several hours later, we were all loaded up again and on our way to Copenhagen. It was late, and while everybody was tired, we all wanted to take showers before crawling into bed. We hung out in the living room as two went at a time: one in the main bathroom, and one in the master bathroom that was attached to the Cardinal’s bedroom; Pӓr, Patrick, and Dane took turns in the former, while Niels, Ridge, and Omega used the latter.

The master bathroom was every bit as luxe as the bedroom itself, appointed with black marble tiling, gold fixtures and fittings, and plush burgundy linens. In addition, it was also equipped with heated flooring and a heated toilet seat, something each had to try out during their time in the bathroom whether they needed to use the toilet or not.

Omega and I sat next to each other on the sofa and went through pictures from that night’s show as we awaited our turns for the shower, while Dane sat across the room from us in a chair, looking at his phone and quietly keeping tabs on us to ensure nothing untoward occurred between us. He even went so far as to wait until the guitarist was in the shower until he took his own so we wouldn’t be left alone since the others had crawled in bed after their own showers.

Dane finished with his shower first, and he lingered around until Omega was done with his, and it was only after the guitarist had retired to his bunk after saying “good-night” to me that Dane went to bed, but not before making sure I was in the bedroom first.

I hated that he was being such an asshole, but I couldn’t really do anything about it. Unfortunately, I’d just have to deal with it for the time being, like it or not. I was, after all, fucking a client, so I didn’t feel like I was in a position to cast stones.

As I was getting ready for my shower, I noticed a cell phone that wasn’t mine sitting on the counter; after a closer inspection, I recognized it as Omega’s, and I decided that I’d bring it out to him after I was done getting ready for bed. I wasn’t surprised, however, when there was a knock on the bedroom door a few minutes after I’d gotten out of the shower.

I was still in my long silk robe that was black with white piping, but I was decent enough to answer the door. As suspected, it was Omega on the other side.

“Hey,” I whispered. “What’s up?”

“I think I forgot my phone in the bathroom,” he murmured. “Mind if I take a look quick?”

I stepped back so he could enter the room, and I left the door open as I followed him to the bathroom.

“It’s on the counter,” I informed him. “I was going to bring it out to you when—”

“I knew it was here,” Omega gently interjected in a near whisper as he turned around to face me. “I left it there because I wanted to talk to you for a minute without him watching us like a fucking hawk.”

“I’m sorry, Omega,” I sighed.

He shrugged. “It’s not your fault, Eva,” he murmured as we stood in front of the vanity. “You have no control over how he acts, and between you and me, he’s driving me fucking crazy.”

“I know,” I whispered. “He’s driving me crazy too.”

“I literally did a fake search in the living room before I came back here,” he informed me with an incredulous shake of his head. “I thought it would be too obvious if I just started with you.”

“You should probably get back to bed in case he’s still awake and keeping track of how long you’re in here,” I reluctantly advised him.

“Yeah, unfortunately,” he replied with a nod. “But don’t you want to know why I came back here first?”

I tilted my head in curiosity and waited for him to elaborate.

“I just wanted to say a proper ‘good night’ to you,” he admitted with a sheepish grin as he held out his arms, and I returned his smile as I stepped into his embrace. He wrapped his strong arms around me as I wrapped mine around his waist and rested my head against his chest, and he sighed contentedly as he rubbed my back. “I wish we didn’t have to hide this, Eva. It’s torture not being able to do with you as I please.”

“Me too, Omega,” I sighed. “Everything is such a complicated mess between me and Dane right now, and then it’s making this more complicated than it needs to be.”

“Complicated, but worth it,” he declared, and that was the final word on the subject. “Alright, I should get back to bed,” Omega sighed a few moments later, and the reluctance in his voice was evident. He pressed his lips against the top of my head before pulling away and bringing our embrace to an end.

“Don’t forget your phone,” I reminded him with a smirk, and he softly chuckled as he grabbed it from the counter and put it in one of the side pockets of his pajama pants.

“I’d just have to come back here again to get it,” he reasoned. “And hopefully, you’d still be wearing that robe…” I couldn’t help but quietly giggle as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. “You don’t have anything on underneath that, do you?” I shook my head but didn’t otherwise say anything, and he hummed in contemplation for a moment before he reached over and closed the bathroom door.

“What are you doing, Omega?” I asked with a smirk as he stood before me and allowed his hands to settle on my waist, and I got my answer a moment later when he lifted me up enough to set me atop the counter by the sink.

“Just having a quick bedtime snack,” the guitarist replied in a low growl as he got down on his knees in front of me. He then reached up so he could untie my robe. “Take it off so I can see you, Eva…”

“Omega…” I weakly protested as I did as he’d requested, pulling the front flaps apart and then letting the silky fabric fall onto the counter behind me after I’d freed my arms while he pushed the lower parts to the sides.

It wasn’t that I didn’t want him to go down on me, because—believe me—I did. We had agreed that afternoon to put the brakes on our involvement until we could have some privacy in Hamburg, and weren’t we trying not to further arouse the suspicion of my ex-boyfriend?

The guitarist guided my legs over his shoulders and kissed his way up the insides of my thighs until he reached what he sought. His eyes met mine, and he gazed hungrily at me as he dragged his tongue between my labia. And as my desire for him was ignited, any prior objections were banished from my mind. 

“You taste so divine, Eva,” he informed me in that same low growl before he again ran his tongue between my lower lips. “I’m going to try something different, if you don’t mind…”

“And what is that, Omega?” I was quick to ask, curious to find out what he wanted to try.

“I’d like to drop enough of my glamour to use my _real_ tongue on you,” he proposed, and I could tell from the twinkle in his eyes and the look on his face that it was something he was hoping that I’d agree to. “If you don’t like it, I’ll switch back.”

“Can I…can I see it…?” My interest was piqued, but I didn’t want to just _feel_ it; I wanted to _see_ it too.

Omega hesitated for a moment. “It’s a big deal for me to drop my glamour for anybody, Eva,” he quietly explained. “Even if it’s just my tongue. Feeling it is one thing, but seeing it is another, and I’m not ready for that.”

“It’s okay, Omega,” I murmured in response. “I under—”

“I’m sorry, Eva,” he interjected before he first pressed his lips against my inner thigh, and then made his way to his feet. “This was a bad time to ask to do this. I’m going back to bed.” Omega leaned towards me so he could lightly kiss my cheek. “I’m sorry…”

And before I could say anything more, he had already opened the door and left the bathroom. I wanted to go after him and find out what prompted the 180° that saw him go from hot to cold in a matter of seconds, but I knew it was ill-advised since we’d left the other door open when he originally came in to get his phone.

I sighed as I slumped back against the mirrored wall, still aroused, yet confused about what had just occurred. As I momentarily contemplated taking matters into my own hands, I realized I wasn’t in the mood anymore and could feel the arousal dissipating. “What the fuck just happened…?” I muttered to myself as I hopped off the counter and slipped my robe on again.

That was enough for one day, I decided as I turned off the light and returned to the bedroom. Omega had closed the door behind him, and I imagined he was already back in his bunk by now. My pajamas were laid out on the bed, but I no longer felt like changing into them. Instead, I crawled into bed, turned off the lamp that sat on the adjacent nightstand, and did my best to fall asleep without thinking too much about what had just happened between the ghoul and me.


End file.
